


Un(lost).

by abbyhiccups



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyhiccups/pseuds/abbyhiccups
Summary: Hidden love.





	

          

                It isn't fair to have a famous brother; it's one of the worst feelings to have all of your friends coincidentally ask to come over the same week your brother is home from tour. This was all that went through my mind as text after text came through to my phone from my 'friends' asking to come over. I rolled my eyes and burrowed deeper into the couch. My depression hit me like a brick wall and for whatever reason; as always, I took it out on Liam.

When Liam and the goon squad came in I was listening to Ed Sheeran low enough to hear my mom say "She's in a mood today."

Annoyed, I shouted "It's not a mood mother. It's called depression and I can't bloody control it so you can kindly fuck off!"

Shortly Liam and the boys entered the living room, first Liam walked over and kissed my forehead; I balled my fist up as he walked away -an attempt to control my anger. I turned my white iPhone over, turned Lego House up a few notches, and closed my eyes. I heard Louis shouting at the TV,  followed by a giggle from across the room as the sweet smelling men's Burberry cologne penetrated the air, I knew it was Harry. I cried... when my sobs were intolerable, I lifted myself from the couch and practically ran to my room. When I was safely behind the door of my haven I slid down to the ground, pulled my knees tightly to my chest and tried to rationalize my feelings. All I knew is that I was starting to develop feelings for Harry Styles and I can't pinpoint a moment in the past 6 months Liam has been in the band with him that would make me feel this way. I have had very few conversations with this boy and yet here I am daydreaming about him just like every other 16 year old girl on the planet.

A few moments later I heard a small knock on the door and although I kindly asked them to go away they pushed themselves in anyway. I looked up at the intruder and my eyes connected with the soft green eyes that belonged to Harry himself. I drowsily pulled myself to my feet and with a slight nod towards my bed Harry and I were sitting on it looking at each other. "Are you okay?" He asked me with his stupid green eyes burning into my flesh, I shrugged. I didn't know if I was okay, I mean I was just sobbing over a giggle. "Do you want to talk? Sometimes when I'm feeling depressed I like to talk, or walk. We could walk and talk if you'd like?" He whispered before looking up at me with a hopeful look.

I shrugged again, "I guess." I pulled myself to my feet, slipped on my black toms and an oversized hoodie. I walked out of my bedroom door with Curly close behind and made my way to the stairs. I took them fast; I just needed to get out of the house. I opened the front door and stepped out into the light rain. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to make sure Harry was still with me, I stifled a small grin when I realized he was in fact still behind me. It wasn't until 10 minutes after we started walking that either of us spoke. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I laughed. "Sure Harry. I have so much animosity towards my brother for being famous because his fame ruined the last year of my life and I'm completely swooning over someone I've never had more than 5 face to face conversations with in my entire life. Yah. That's what's wrong." His face distorted quickly as he pondered what I had just said to him. It was cute. "Well. I guess I could see why you'd be upset about Liam being famous, but what's wrong with liking someone? Who is it?" He said as he kicked a pebble along the deserted street. "It's wrong because a million other girls love him Harry." He nodded. "Are you talking about someone famous? Because if you are then yes I understand why that would be considered unreasonable. Have you ever met them?" He pondered. "Yes I've met him I'm also walking down the road with him right now." I said under my breath praying he didn't hear me. "Me?" He said as he stopped dead in his path. I cautiously made eye contact with him as I pulled my lip into my mouth and nibbled it as I nodded to Harry. "Really? That's insane I was just talking to Liam About how fit you were and said I fancied asking you out. He told me no way. But me? Are you sure?" He asked baffled. I swallowed hard as I nodded my head. "Okay okay. I won't harass you anymore for right now. Are you hungry?" He asked and I obviously agreed. We walked to a diner in town and we were seated in the corner and the more people looked at us the more annoyed I got. "So what are you getting?" He questioned. "I don't know I can't decide until you've decided what you're getting." I stated and he laughed. Really laughed, one of those laughs that comes from deep inside. It was contagious and soon I was laughing as well. Harry steadied his head on his hand and calmed himself down. "I was gonna try this burger." He said slamming his finger against the picture on the front of the menu. I decided to try the same thing and after a few minutes of mindless chatting our food was in front of us. "This looks so good." I remarked and I looked up at Harry who was smiling at me with his dimples showing and I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on. Harry must have been hungry because he had that burger gone in 7 minutes flat. It was raining a bit harder on our walk back but I enjoyed it nonetheless. "You're getting wet." Harry exclaimed. I smiled. "As are you Styles." He laughed at me as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a beat up old iPhone. "Smile!" He shouted before shoving the camera in my face. I stuck my tongue out and he showed me the photo which instantly became my favorite picture. Harry had his big dimple smile on and his green eyes were shining. "Send that to me." He opened up a new message and handed me the phone, I punched in my number and hit send before handing it back. We arrived back at my house at 9. "Where have you been?" Liam instantly asked in an accusatory tone. "We went for a walk Liam, last I checked though I didn't have to give you an update on everything I do." He huffed at me. "I don't care what you do, ninety percent of the time you're pouting in your room. But you aren't going to do THIS." He said pointing from me to Harry. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. I picked my phone up from my dresser and skipped over the missed calls and stopped on the photo of Harry and I. I smiled at it for a while before I locked my phone and walked into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the hottest water I could tolerate and poured in a cup of bubbles and rose petals. While the tub was filling I walked to the mirror and looked at myself for the first time in months. I stripped out of the hoodie and my black leggings and walked to turn the water off. I peeled off my bra tank top and underwear and sank into the water. I began thinking about Harry and for some reason it lit me on fire and I needed a release, especially if Harry would be staying at my house for the next week. I took my left hand and slid it down between my thighs. I let it travel along the skin that was aching for my touch and as soon as I dipped two fingers inside of myself there was a heavy knock on the door. My eyes flew open. "WHAT!" I shouted. "I have to use the bathroom." I heard Liam say from the other side of the door and I tried so desperately to ignore him and my mood was gone which made it very clear that this bath was going to be anything but relaxing. As Liam continued pounding on the door I had reached my breaking point. "Liam! Shut up. I am taking a bath." I screamed. "Get the fuck out then!" He hollered back and I did, I pulled my silk robe over me and tied my hair into a towel. I flung the door open. "MUM!" I shouted as I pounded down the stairs. I walked right into the kitchen. "Why can't I have 15 fucking minutes alone Mum. I JUST settled in the tub and Liam comes banging on the door." My mom looked me up and down. "I think you need to get dressed. That's not appropriate to wear in front of 4 teenage boys." She said and I turned and saw the boys and I quickly retreated to my room. I slipped on a pair of yogas and a sports bra. I grabbed my phone and a blanket and walked out my back yard and climbed my tree into my treehouse. I happily transitioned it from a childhood play area to my escape. Within the hour I watched all the lights go out in the house. I texted Harry. "You should come to the tree house." I waited eagerly for a reply. I didn't get one. Although I watched Harry walk quickly out of the house and into the treehouse. "Hi" he whispered inches away from my face. I reacted quickly by placing my lips to his. "Oops." I shrugged. He smiled into my mouth as he leaned back and pulled my body onto his. I moved around until I was comfortably straddling Harry, kissing him harder than before. He reacted with a light groan and he lifted his hips and grinded himself against me. I could feel his cock hardening in his sweatpants beneath me. I moaned into my mouth and let my hand travel from his curls down his stomach and into the waistband of his pants. He opened his eyes, they were black and full of lust. I ran my thumb over the tip of his cock, feeling the precum oozing out of it. He cried out in need and I released him from his pants. I leaned my head down taking a little bit of himself in my mouth at a time. Soon I had a steady rhythm going. Before he got off he pulled away from laying me gently on my back. He leaned in tracing kisses on my chest, sliding my sports bra up and releasing my tits. He took time on each nipple sucking and biting as he went. He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of my pants and pulled my pants and panties off. His fingers were quick to explore my body, his thumb tracing over my clit. I arched my back trying to get closer to him. I groaned out in anticipation and almost immediately Harry dipped his head down, swirling his cold tongue on my clit. I cried out in ecstasy as Harry lapped his tongue across my most sensitive area. Within minutes I was screaming out a mixture between Harry's name and the dirtiest words I could come up with. Harry propped himself up onto his elbows as he watched me come undone. He smiled a small seductive grin. "You're so beautiful when you cum. Let me make love to you." A million different reasons not to do this swirled around in my head. But I nodded at him. He crawled up to me placing small kisses on my lips as he eased my legs apart, teasing me with the head of his throbbing penis. "I don't have a condom." He confessed and I shrugged. "That's okay. Just pull out." He nodded nervously as he dipped the head gently into me. I winced a little bit as he moaned. My tightness taking him in. After a few seconds he moved further and waited for me to adjust. He started fucking into me, a steady rhythm soon established. "This is so embarrassing but I'm so close already." He whispered into my ear. I kissed his collar bone as he pulled away from me, grasping his hard cock in his hand giving himself A few eager pumps before he came onto my stomach. I sighed, as I looked before me and saw the man I just gave my virginity to at his most vulnerable state. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. He stood up and pulled his boxers on. He walked across the tree house and picked up the first thing that could be used to wipe myself up. Once the two of us were cleaned up he gave me a quick kiss goodnight and made his way back into the boys, and I drifted peacefully to sleep.

       I woke up and rolled over, searching for my phone. My back wined in protest as I moved along the hard floor of the treehouse. Once I found my phone I checked the time and saw that was just after 9, and it was almost breakfast. Once I stood and made my way down the ladder I realized how sore every part of my body was. But the good kind of sore; the kind that says "my body is so sore because I gave my virginity to Harry Styles last night." I smiled at myself and practically sprinted through the yard, in the house and upstairs. I ran to the bathroom, as soon as I sat down to pee I realized I had been bleeding. A lot. "Fuck." I muttered to myself. I quickly cleaned myself up and walked to my room to change into clean clothes. I stood naked in front of my mirror admiring the small bite marks down my body. I bit my lip, before silently getting dressed. After a quick brushing of my hair I walked out my bedroom door and down the stairs. Once in the kitchen I could smell the delicious sizzling bacon. Conveniently the only empty seat at the table was beside Harry. "Morning baby. How'd you sleep?" My mum asked as she kissed my cheek and placed a cup of tea in the seat beside Harry. "Really really well Mum." A small smile inching across my face. I felt a large warm hand caress my thigh, I looked over and of course it belonged to Harry. I stood up quickly and helped my mum prepare plates for the boys. I slipped a few extra pieces of bacon onto Harry's plate, along with his eggs, homefries and toast. I slid the plate to him, and watched his beautiful green eyes beam At the food in front of him. I began to make myself a plate, taking half of what I normally would. I don't know what's going to happen. But, if I was gonna date Harry.. I would need to look my best. I sat down at the table taking a bite of my food. "So when do you guys go on tour." I asked. "A month from Friday." Liam answered quickly and I sighed, I didn't mean too.. "Why? You gonna miss your big brother?" "No." I scoffed. "I might miss the other boys though." I laughed, but really I would only miss Harry. "I have to go to the mall today.. Anyone wanna join?"  I asked as I cleaned up the table. "I'll come!" Harry almost shouted resulting in weird looks from the boys. "I need new jeans anyway." I nodded and walked to my room. I dug through my drawer and found my cutest pair of underwear and slipped them on. Followed by a pair of gray shorts and a white cardigan and top. I settled for a beat up pair of white gladiator sandals, and a ponytail. I put my contacts in and a touch of makeup before walking toward  the stairs. "Dad!" I shouted as I left my room. I turned into his office, "Can you drive Harry and I to the mall? Please." I asked. He nodded, before standing up and following me down the stairs. "Ready?" I asked to Harry before I realized all 5 of the boys were by the door and ready to go. "I guess this means I don't have to drive." My dad stated before returning to his office. "You're gonna have to sit on someone's lap Ab." Liam said and I groaned. I climbed into the car and was pushed along the backseat until I was placed on Harry's lap. I heard a gentle groan escape Harry's lips. I coughed to try to drown him out. It was a long and, rather uncomfortable drive. Once we arrived at the mall we immediately made our way to the closest store where we could find clothes for the boys. I picked out a black pair of skinny jeans and lifted them for Harry to see. He nodded as he picked a similar pair off the rack and went to try them both on. Within a few minutes Harry came out to show us the pants and, they looked amazing on him. He had such nice legs and with one swift nod from myself he turned around and changed into his original clothes. The 6 of us walked through the mall for a while before we ended up at forever 21. "I need new clothes for school." I said to the boys and they all nodded. "Zayn and I are going to get a pretzel we'll be back!" Niall shouted. I walked into the store scanning over each item as I went. I picked up a few items to try on, and Harry picked up this white dress with a brown belt on it. I nodded and took it from his hand. I looked down at the stack in my hand and didn't bother to try them on. I handed them to the lady at the register when I noticed a few of my friends in the back of the store. "Ugh." I huffed in their direction before turning to face the cashier. "Hey, aren't they your friends?" Liam asked. I nodded. "Yah. We've gotten really close ever since my brother was in one direction." I rolled my eyes. "163.76€" the cashier said and before I even had time to take my money out Liam handed the women his credit card. I shot him a dirty look before taking my bag and storming out of the store. I quickly ran up the escalator, when I reached the top I realized Harry was beside me. "Go have fun with the boys Harry I'm gonna go home." Before he could respond my friends Mackenzie, Jenna, and Emma were in front of me. "Hey Ab! Long time no see!" I rolled my eyes as  I watched them eyeball Harry. I watched Liam come up behind them. "Hey guys how have you been." He asked them and they all giggled and laughed at him. "If you guys are free later, our parents are going away for the weekend and we were gonna have a little party If you wanted to come by?" He asked they all agreed. Most of them were 17, so Liam could easily hit on them without trouble. "Yes! We'll be there. 8 o'clock work." He nodded and they all waved goodbye. I shot Liam a dirty look before walking out the door and to the bus stop. After about 15 minutes I was on the bus and on my way home. I climbed off the bus and in the front door. The boys had all already made it back. I didn't even bother to stop and talk, I immediately went to shower. Once I was all I showered I grabbed some shorts and a tshirt and made my way to help the boys get ready for the party. The house was spotless by 7 and all 5 boys looked dapper and ready for this. "So whose coming?" I asked. "Just your friends." Liam replied. I nodded and turn and walked upstairs. I put on my new white dress with brown cowboy boots. I ran my fingers through my curls and put a handful of mousse in them. After a little bit of mascara I was ready. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs, I listened at the top of the stairs, it was the pizza. I walked slowly down the stairs and Harry was in the foyer alone. I quickly ran up to him placing a small peck on his lips. He smiled, his beautiful dimple smile. The doorbell rang again, it was the girls. Mackenzie, Jenna, Emma, and Emma's twin sister Taylor were dressed in extremely skimpy clothing. "Did mum and dad leave already?" I asked Liam as we walked to the basement. "Yah." He replied. "Nice of them to say goodbye." When we were down in the basement the couches were set up into a square, liquor bottles and pizza filled the coffee table. Liam carefully made each of us a drink. "Let's play never have I ever?"  Louis suggested and of course my stupid friends agreed. "Okay okay. Uhm, never have I ever had sex." Taylor said with a small giggle. I looked around the room and saw Zayn, Liam, Louis, Harry and of course myself all take a drink. Liam was mortified as he watched me lift the red solo cup to my lips. This game became increasingly more annoying the more it went on. Each of the girls had their eyes set on one of the boys in the room, thankfully none of them were on Harry. "So this game is stupid let's, like play truth or dare or something." I was annoyed with all the girls at this point. I knew they would all instantly take to social media about this and that really bothered me. "Okay, Abby truth or dare?" Liam asked me. "Truth I guess." I mumbled and his face distorted into a quizzical look as he brushed his long hair out of his face. "Who did you lose your virginity to?" He asked but is face had a look of horror on it. "I can't tell you." I whispered. "SHE CHICKENED! Take a shot." Mackenzie shouted and slid a shot across the table to me. I reached down picking the pink glass filled to the brim with a clear liquid. I quickly lifted it to my lips and poured it down my throat. Once it was down I quickly took a sip of water before turning to Zayn. "Truth or dare?" "Wait, instead of taking shots when we chicken we should have to remove an article of clothing." Jenna suggested. I disagreed but I lost the vote and within an hour everyone was half naked and drunk. "Well this was fun, I'm going to bed. I have a futon in my room if anyone wants it." I said to the room. "I CALL IT. I love futons." Harry exclaimed before following me up the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a shiny red apple from the wooden bowl in the center of the island, I tossed it to Harry before biting into my own. I leaned back against the counter as my eyes raked along Harry's slim body. Once my eyes met his he was giving me a knowing look. He walked to the trash, throwing his apple away. With two quick strides Harry was just inches from me. His hot breath on my neck. I smiled as his lips gently kissed my neck, and my collarbone. His large hands placed on each of my hips, pulling me to him. After a moment, he lifted me effortlessly and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I ran my fingers through his curls as his lips connected with my mine. He carefully carried me up the stairs, his lips never leaving mine. Once we were in my room, he carefully laid me on my bed before carefully laying himself on top of mine. I pulled my face away from his and turned it to the side with a huge smile on my face. He rolled off of me, and pulled me to his side. "I like you." He whispered into my hair. I smiled up at him. "I like you to Harry." I replied. "So does this mean you'll like be my girlfriend or whatever." I smiled, and nodded against his chest. "Tell me about you Harry. What's your story?" "Well. My favorite color is orange, I love to make people laugh. I like the notebook. I'm a mommas boy, I'm always happy, I love to bake. I'm very appreciative; I never expected to be signed by Modest! and I'm weird. I guess." He said with a proud smile. "If you weren't doing this, what would you be doing?" "I think I would open my own bakery, or entertaining people somehow." I propped up on my elbows placing a small kiss on his lips. "So you got here Monday and you're leaving this coming Monday right?" He nodded. "Don't you start school Monday?" I groaned. "Yup." I stood up and walked to my dressers and pulled a pair of plaid pajama pants out and a black tank top. "Find a movie." I said pointing to the movie rack In the corner. I walked to the bathroom. When I walked into the door I saw Louis in the bathroom cleaning off a cut on his knee. "Oh sorry." I said before turning to leave. "No you're okay love. Do you think you could actually help me?" I nodded, setting my clothes on the side of the tub. I leaned down examining the cut. I took an alcohol pad and wiped it clean, with a small wince from Louis. I applied a dab of Neosporin and a band-aid. "You know Harry fancies you right?" Louis said and I looked up at him. "Were just friends." I protested and he nodded getting up and walking towards the door. "Thanks." He said and walked out. I quickly changed and went back to my room. I opened the door to find a half naked Harry sprawled across my bed playing the notebook. I smiled and turned off the light, silently crawling in beside him and curling up to his chest. Almost instantly dosing off. I woke up to a loud banging on my door, and without much thought I stood up walked to my door and flung it open. The second I did that I remembered I took my pants off in the middle of the night and Harry is in just his underwear asleep in my bed. The looks on the faces of everyone in front of me was horrifying. "Did you fuck Harry?" Liam asked accusingly. "No, Liam we were watching a movie and both fell asleep shush." He rolled his eyes and walked away angrily. "We're gonna go out for breakfast were leaving in like a half hour." Louis said with a smirk on his face, I quickly shut the door and walked across the room. I leaned down kissing Harry's ear giggling as his curls tickled my cheek. "Hey wake up. Everyone wants to go get breakfast." I whispered into his ear. I slid on a pair of jeans and a tshirt. Finally, Harry climbed out of bed. "Good morning!" He shouted cheerfully before putting his clothes from the day before back on. He walked over and grabbed my face placing a Handful of kisses across my face. "Ready?" He asked and led me out the door and down the stairs. Suspicious looks immediately began as we entered the kitchen. "What?" I said to the room. "How was YOUR night?" Niall asked. I shot him a dirty look. "Did the girls leave?" I asked looking around. "Yup. You're stuck with us boys today." Zayn replied and I rolled my eyes before walking out the door and into the car. Where, once again I was placed on Harry's lap. When we arrived, I noticed it was the same diner Harry and I ate at on Monday. Brenda's diner was the name. Once inside, a young blonde  with huge boobs led us to a large table practically in the center of the diner. She kept her eyes on Harry the entire time. As we all ate our food I felt as though we were being watched, which essentially we were. I saw a few people from my school walk into the diner, I instantly hid my face. "I'm full." I said before placing a ten dollar bill on the table and walking out. I started up the street and within a few minutes I was in a small thrift store. I walked around for a few minutes before a small paper airplane necklace caught my eye. It was quirky, cute, and perfect for Harry. I paid the man for the necklace and left, when I walked out the boys were making their way in my direction. "Buy anything good?" Liam asked. "Obviously I thinks it's good Liam if I bought it you twat." Liam opened his mouth to argue back but before he could Louis cut him off. "Have you quite finished?" He asked the two of us. I turned and walked back to the direction of the car.        

                "Zayn and I want to go to the mall again. We can drop whoever wants to go back to the house off first though." Liam announced. "I'll go home. I can think of a million better things to do than spend my entire bloody day with you." I replied, while I silently wished Harry would join me. Liam huffed and rolled his eyes. The drive was short and I was out of the car the second it slowed in front of the house. I dug inside my bag for my keys, before turning to see if anyone else was coming. I saw Harry outside of the car, but bent over talking to the boys. "Hope you feel better lad, I'm sure Abby knows where we keep Tylenol or whatever." Liam yelled to Harry. I slid the pink key into the lock and pushed my way into the house. I walked into the bathroom and stood on my tippy-toes to reach the Advil for Harry. Before I could turn around I had two long arms snaked around my waist and a pair of cool lips kissing my neck. I tilted my head away from Harry granting him more access to my neck. He took the hint and lightly nibbled my skin as he used his thumb to lightly rub my stomach. I pushed my bum back and it met with Harry's hardness. He groaned, and with a swift movement he pulled my shirt over my head. I turned to face him and he smiled, I connected my lips with his. His hands cupped my bum and he lifted me up and set me on the bathroom counter. He moved his hands up to either side of my face, his thumbs tracing my cheekbones. His hands slid from my face to my back, carefully un-clasping my bra. I let it fall from my arms and to the floor. He bit his lip as his hands each cupped around one of my breasts. He removed one hand and replaced it with his mouth, lightly biting and sucking on my nipple. Next, he moved his hands to my waist band, carefully unbuttoning them and hooking his fingers inside my pants and pulling my underwear and pants all the way off. "Harry." I whispered. I reached out to him, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and practically ripping it off of him. I traced along his stomach, before quickly sliding his pants down. He pulled my body to the edge of the counter and I leaned back granting him access to my body. He reached out tracing his thumb over my clit with a smirk on his face, he pulled his hand back and guided his rock hard cock into me. Carefully at first, giving me time to adjust to him. He moved quickly but gently. I racked my nails into his back unintentionally and he moaned in approval as his thumbs pressed into my thighs. "Fuck Harry, I'm gonna..." I trailed off right before my body gave into him as I cried out his name mixed with a combination of nonsense. His release followed shortly after mine, pulling out and asking me to finish him off with my mouth. I took him, quickly bobbing up and down on him before he released himself down my throat, pulling lightly on my hair as he did. He pulled me to my feet and placed a light kiss on my forehead.  I bent over and picked up my panties and slid them on, followed by my bra, t-shirt, and jeans. I left the bathroom with Harry close behind. "I want cake." I announced and Harry agreed before walking through the kitchen collecting ingredients to make a cake.

"Do you think the boys are getting suspicious?" I asked as I sat on the counter watching Harry stir up the ingredients. "Maybe, I mean we can come up with something to divert their attention." He suggested.

"Ya, like what Haz?"

He looked at me.

"I could tell them i'm gay?" he asked and I laughed harder than I've ever laughed in my life.

"I'm serious." He half shouted.

"Okay okay! You could write IM GAY in frosting, the most delicious way to 'come out'." I said while using air quotes. He smiled, one of his big dimpled smiles that I am so in love with. I watched his face as he carefully poured the batter into the pan. His cheeks were still rosy from what he and I just did. His full concentration on what was happening in the pan. He looked up and saw me watching him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're cute."  I said with a smirk.  

Just as Harry finished frosting the cake the rest of the boys walked in.

"I smell cake!" we heard Niall shout before he practically ran to the kitchen.

"Cake?! What's the occasion? "  Liam asked. "Well lads, I have something to tell you." Harry said and the boys looked around to eachother. "I'm gay."

And that was that. Harry was gay and nobody suspected anything.

**

I ran down the stairs. "Mum, I can't find my tights!" I shouted once I reached the bottom. When I arrived in the kitchen she was standing there with tea in one hand and my tights in the other. "Thanks." I said walking to the table.

"Are you nervous for your last first day of high school?" Liam asked.

"No. I'm gonna see if I can graduate after one semester and then hopefully transfer to the LA institute of architecture and design."  I heard my mom sigh in the kitchen. It would be hard for to send both her babies away. Liam being just a year older than me, I would be the same age as him when he left. I saw a small smirk on Harry's mouth when I said that. After I finished my tea I ran upstairs to get dressed. I put on my black tights with a Blue dress and black ankle boots. I quickly curled my hair. "I need to cut my hair so badly." I whispered to myself. I opened the top drawer and pulled out my eyeliner. I heard the door creek open behind me and my eyes shot up to the mirror. I saw a sleepy looking Harry come up behind me. He snaked his arms around my waste, placing kisses on my neck. "You look gorgeous." He said eyeing me up and down as he took my eyeliner from my hand and placed it back in the drawer. "Never wear that again." He pulled me around so I was facing him. Each of his large hands rested on my hips, he leaned in kissing me three times in a row. He paused on the third, letting our lips explore eachother for a while. When he pulled away he looked pained.

"Are you okay?" I asked and all he did was nod before leaving the room. I turned back to the mirror before applying a light red lipstick. I lifted my eyeliner, thinking about what Harry had said and tossed my eyeliner into the trash. I shut off the light and walked down the stairs.  When I walked into the living room the boys were all sitting with their suitcases in front of them.

"I forgot you were leaving today!" I said with a frown. "I won't even see you again for like 8 months." I whispered.

"It's okay. We'll fly you out on like all of your breaks from school or whatever." Liam said. "We better get a move on though; we're dropping you at school and then heading off to the airport. Mum and dad already left for work."

I followed the boys out the door and once in the car made my way to Harry's lap once again. The drive was fast, and we pulled up in front of the school. At least 200 hundred kids crowded in  front of the school socializing until it was time to start class. Everyone was running to their friends asking how their summer was. I wouldn't have that. I didn't have any real friends left that weren't using me for my brother, and everyone here already knew how my summer was. My brother got famous. That was my summer. Once we were stopped, my protest was ignored and all the boys made their way out of the car to say goodbye. Zayn came first, lazily hugging me. "See you soon." He said and stood aside. Next came Niall and then Louis. Harry came next. I stood on my tippy-toes to hug him as tight as I could. "Bye Hazz." I whispered in his ear. "Bye love." Once Harry was off to the side Liam hugged me in his giant bear hug and as much as I hated him somedays I was gonna miss him like hell so I hugged him back. "Bye Li I love you." "Love you too baby-sis." He replied and I felt the tears well up in my eyes so I quickly turned to walk away. After a few steps I turned to wave.  "SEE YOU IN 8 MONTHS." Liam shouted to me and I forced a half smile as I turned and walked away. I felt everyone staring at me, their mouths gaping. I rolled my eyes and walked into the building, up the stairs and right into my guidance counselors.

After a few minutes I heard my name and I walked into her office and sat in the large red chair across from hers. "How can I help you Honey?"

I smiled. "While I was hoping there was a way we could adjust my schedule so that I was taking just the essentials to graduate so I can graduate in January. I already see this year being challenging for me."

She clicked a few buttons on her computer and after a few minutes and handed me a piece of paper. "That should do it. I hope this semester is okay for you. Just let me know if you need anything else."

"Wow that was easy thank you so much." She nodded. "Oh and Abby. My daughter was hoping that you would be able to get her tickets to see your brothers band."

"I'll see what I can do." I whispered before walking down the hall to my homeroom. I sat in the desk that was the farthest from everyone. Slowly people made their way into the room. 2 girls who were my bestfriends last year came in and thankfully didn't see me. "Hey Abby." I heard some guy say,  I turned to face him. "Do you know you're beautiful?" he asked mocking the boys' song. As soon as homeroom was over I basically ran to the next class. I texted Harry quick before class started.

A: wow I really love being the sister of that famous kid. It really is the best.

H: I'm sorry love.

A: Not your fault. I'm gonna see if I can do online classes. Because FUCK this.

"Hey Ab." I looked to my left and saw one of Liam's best friends. "Hey Ryan."

He took the seat beside me and just as he did, the annoying kid from my homeroom sat in front of me singing none other than What Makes you Beautiful.

"I'm really not doing this all semester." I said as I stood up and walked out of the room and back to the guidance counselors.

"Yah I'm not doing this. Is there any way I can do online classes?" I asked. "I'm really only supposed to authorize it for medical emergencies."

"What if I can get you those tickets? Would you be able to pull a few strings?"

"Get the tickets, and I'll see what I can do." I nodded, reaching into my bag and getting my phone. I dialed Liam's number and walked to the nearest bathroom. "Hello?" "Li." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. "I can't do this, and my guidance counselour won't authorize my online classes unless I get tickets to your concert for her daughter." I heard Liam sigh. "Yah we can do that Ab." I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Okay. Liam said he would get them for you." She smiled and began typing away at her computer. 15 minutes later and I was enrolled in classes, she handed me 4 textbooks and a bunch of papers. I thanked her a thousand times and left the office and made my way towards the front doors. I paused and put my books into my backpack. When I got outside I realized it was pouring and my only option was to walk. "Fuck." I mumbled to myself as I walked down the slippery cement stairs. I passed through the parking lot and saw a handful of seniors pulling out, assuming they were probably leaving early and going out for lunch.

"Hey One direction! Need a ride?" Some kid yelled to me. I rolled my eyes but he kept yelling comment after comment at me.

"My sister loves those fags get me tickets." He shouted. Inching close behind me with his car. "Fuck off." After a while they left and I was only a quarter of the way home.

A: Walking home in the pouring rain was a lot more fun with you.

H: I agree, miss you already. Are we gonna be able to do this?

A:I think so. I hope so....

I hadn't heard back from him the rest of the walk home and by the time I got home I was completely soaked and keyless. I sighed placing my head on my knees. I sat there for a long time. Around two I got a text from my mom. Saying she and dad would pick me up from school and we would go to dinner to celebrate the start of my senior year. I clicked the phone icon that was lingering above her name, waiting for her to answer. "Be there in five minutes love."

"I'm home. Been here since noon. Soaking wet and locked out of the house, I don't want dinner. I just want my bed." I said into the phone before hanging up. Ten minutes had passed before my parents pulled up in front of the house. My mom almost instantly by my side to comfort me. "Please don't." I said pulling away from her and pushing into the house the second my dad unlocked the door. I walked straight to my room, locking the door behind me and stripping out of my wet clothes, throwing them into a heap in the corner. I walked across the room and noticed a pile of clothes on my dresser I hadn't seen before. I unfolded them to find Harry's jumper and sweats they smelled just like him and I quickly clambered into them. I was still shivering when I walked over and climbed into my bed. I wrapped myself up in the blankets before dosing off. I woke up around 5 to my phone ringing. "Hello?' "Hey baby." I heard Harry say into the phone. "We've landed safely and I am in my hotel room for the night." I smiled at his excitement. "Now tell me about your day." I sighed. "Drama, harassment, now I'm enrolled in online classes. The end." I could sense his frustration through the phone. "Your clothes smell like you, they're really warm as well."

After a while of talking Harry dozed off and I figured I should explain myself to my parents. But lucky me, they decided to go out anyway. I walked into the kitchen, and to my surprise there were 2 dozen roses sitting on the counter. I opened the small white envelope. "Sorry your day sucked. Xxx –Haz" I smiled. This was the only good part of today. I picked up my iphone and dialed his number again. He groggily answered. "Hello?" he said into the phone. "Sorry I woke you up. But I just got the roses and they're fabulous Harry thank you so much I lo- uhm yah I love them." I slapped my hand over my mouth after I had realized my slip up. "Go back to bed love. Ill call you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and made myself a quick sandwich. "What to do." I sighed to myself as I wandered around the house. I ended up back in my bed and half asleep by 8. Unfortunately, I had nothing better to do.

The following morning I woke up to a few missed calls and a text from my mom to work on my online classes-as my guidance counselor beat me to the punch and told my parents for me. I sighed. Trudging down the stairs to make a cuppa tea and wandered up to my father's office.


End file.
